


Best Birthday Ever!

by GoldenaTS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Birthday Party, Body Worship, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Everybody loves Tony, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Jealous Steve, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining Steve, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexy dance, Teasing, Tony has perfect ass, Tony has perfect everything, Tony in Lingerie, Top Bucky Barnes, poor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenaTS/pseuds/GoldenaTS
Summary: Bucky is celebrating his birthday and Tony prepared big, sexy surprise for him.Please don´t try to find some logic in it and don´t take it serious. I just had this idea and wanted to write it down. I don´t know after which movie is this happening... I just take my favourite avengers and let them adore Tony :)Sorry for my english, I am not native





	1. Chapter 1

It was Bucky´s birthday party. The evening was just perfect, all Bucky´s teammates were present , even Thor came from Asgard. Everybody had great time, drinking, dancing, joking... Steve was trying with Thor to get drunk while emptying shots of some old expensive whisky in lightening speed and leaving long queue of empty glasses behind them. Clint was testing all the fancy finger food while discussing something with Bruce. Nat was just observing others with smirk on her face.

Bucky already got all nice presents from everybody, so he should be totally happy enjoying his night, but he was not … Actually he had to use all his willpower to not begin to cry. He was trying to smile but his smile doesn´t hit his sad eyes. But all his friends were having to much fun to notice,that something was going wrong with him. Maybe Nat was the only one, who saw his sad smile, but she was not commeted it nor trying to ask Bucky what´s wrong. And Bucky was happy for it. It was enough that he was in bad mood, he doesn´t have to ruin the party for the others too…And when he was standing there in the middle of his own birthday party on the edge of sobbing and crying like spoiled child, he begun to asking himself, when this happened to him. When he became to be so pathetic,like some old woman…

The reason why he was so upset was his beloved and extremely hot boyfriend, who the only one was absent… Perfect! When the others came they were just calming him, that Tony is probably still in his lab, prepering some perfect surprise for him. But now it was already almost midnight and Tony was still nowhere to see.  
So there were true, Bucky was internaly thinking, he is probably in his lab, but not preparing some sort of surprise or gift for Bucky, but just working on some stupid suit forgetting his boyfriend´s birthday. Bucky was shaking from sadness and anger. How he can forgot! They were already more then half a year in stable relationship and so much in love. At least Bucky was, sometimes he felt that his heart will break from to much love, which he was feeling to Tony and he was thinking, that Tony was feeling the same way, because he was also super sweet with him. But this… Bucky would never ever forgot birthday of his big love, never…

And then when he was thinking, that he can not take it anymore and that he will just run away into his room and will cry like small child, suddendly the bright light in the room dimed and changed to red lightening like in some strip club…And than Jarvis robotic voice spoke: „Lady and gentlemens sorry for interrupting your wonderful party but sir is demanding your attention. He has big surprise for Bucky. Everyone should just sit somwhere, but let Bucky to sit in the very centre of the big couch.“

Bucky was in complete shock and bit of embarrassed. So Tony has really some big surprise for him and he was doubting him. He should never doubt his sweatheart! Ou how he love him…So pathetic… Maybe he will start to watch soap operas soon.. Ridiculous, but so so happy…

Quickly everybody was obeing Jarvis orders and sitting on the big centre couch. Bucky took a seat in the middle as king of the night with Thor on his right side and Steve and Bruce on left. Nat was sitting on chair close to couch and Clint was standing behind the couch with the comment that he doesn´t need to sit…  
And then when everybody was on their places, there was sudden silence,that they were able to hear each others breath, everybody was looking forward, which surprise Tony prepared for his lover.

After long time of complete silence they heard weird sound of clapping like somebody on high heels is walking on luxury marble floor. And then suddenly music starts to play the song Low from Flo Rida and in this very moment when they heard the music starting to play aloud, Tony is entering the room infront of them and everybody´s mouth is falling open in absolute shock and adoration. And Bucky starts to moan immedately from abrupt arousal, he is shamelessly moaning infront of everybody and he doesn´t care at all, that somebody else hears that… The view of Tony is to much to handle, he could not stop it …. This is to much… Tony is definitely trying to kill him by heartattack. But it would be happy death actually, in total bliss…

Tony is absolutely breathtaking. There is not word good enough to describe, how he looks like. Bucky never ever saw something more sexier or beautiful. Not even something, what would even come close …Tony is wearing red lacy corset, completed with red lacy underwear, black stockings and red fucking high heals…The panties is covering not much and Tony´s thick cock is visible under it, almost popping out and bouncing with every step. His skinny long legs are looking even more perfect than usual, black stockings uderline their immaculate shape…His naturally long and black eyelashes are hightlighted with black mascara and are flitting around Tony´s glorious dark eyes like small elegant butterflies. Hair is perfectly stylish and if that would´t be more that enough already, Tony has also gloves!! Long black silk gloves…

Bucky thinks that he died and now he is in heaven, there couldn´t be any other logical explanation to what he sees in this divine moment … This couldn´t be real… Impossible… Or maybe he is dreaming. Maybe he made it to his room and desperetly fall asleep, dreaming about his super sexy boyfriend. He thinks that Tony can not get any sexier, but he doesn´t know what is coming.

Tony starts to swing his hips into the rhythm of the song while darting his tongue out of his mouth and licking his pretty lips. Than he turns around presenting his impeccable, totally breathtaking,round bum. The lace panties are thong actually, with lovely small heart exactly abouve courve of Tony´s glorious butt…And the stockings have small red bows …. OMG… And then Tony starts to shake his criminally sexy bum in those ridiculous hot panties and Bucky felt his cock aches with need in his pants. His jeans are already soaked from precum leacking from his paintfully hard cock and he is groaning like whore in heat.

But he is not alone in his arousal. Thor is panting hard beside him, Steve´s eyes darkened and his iris disappeared completely, Bruce is sweating and mumbling something incoherent and Clint is cursing: „Stark what the fuck,“ while squeezing his glass with whisky so hard, that it crushed in his palm… And everybody has visible erection in their crotches, everybody is already rock hard and Nat is wet..

Now Tony is coming close to Bucky sitting on his lap holding himself with his hands on Bucky´s knees and reasing his bum seductively to Bucky´s face while twerking …  
No this is to much, Bucky can not handle it anymore…

But again he is not alone, who can not handle it. By the sight of Tony´s perfect perky bum, the others didn´t resist and took their cocks out of cofiness of their pants.There are like in haze, like in dream, like in state of pure bliss, like high on Tony forgetting all shyness and restrain. It doesn´t even matter anymore, that they are not alone and Tony is Bucky´s boyfriend… Because nobody is taking care of something else then stupid sexy Tony… And they start to stroke their cocks moaning loudly.  
Clint is again the first who speaks out: “Bucky you lucky bastard…“

And then Thor rise his left hand, witch is not occupied with stroking his incredibly big dick, and smack Tony´s sexy bottom while grunting aloud.  
And this woke up Bucky from his haze, he has suddenly so strong feeling of possessiveness. How could Thor dare to touch his perfect boyfriend!!!!!  
He pushed Thor aggressively, screaming: „Mine, mine, mine,..“ And he is embransing all Tony´s body pushing him tight to his own…  
„Sorry Bucky“ commented Thor but is not stoping with jerking himself off….“ But Tony…ah… you are… omg.. the most fucking sexy thing in whole universe…. Fuck. I mean,ahhhhh… you are sexy as hell every time.. In old jeans covered in motor oil and gasoline, in expensive suits or in Ironman armor…. But this… fuck… is fucking top… this is so far the hottest thing that I ever have seen, even on Asgard nobody can get close to your fucking sexiness….“

And blood started to run from Steve nose. He is so fucking aroused. He likes Tony so much. Actually he loved him from the first sight. From the first sight the brunette was in his wett wild dreams, but he was to shy, he was nervous, he was affraid, he was not able to ask Tony, to tell Tony what he feels and then Bucky joined their team and started to live in Stark Tower and was charmed by Tony´s sexappeal and he was not privy about it in front of Steve. He was singing odes about Tony every single evening and he begun to flirt with Tony. Fast he started to date him and Steve didn´t have power to stand in hapiness of his friend. So he didn´t tell to nobody. Secretly jerking himself off almost every evening by the thought of Tony and his lips, eyes, ass, sass, jokes….And he was so fucking jealous… Bucky was lucky, so lucky.And now Tony came in this super sexy outfit and Steve  
couldn´t handle it anymore. So he forgot about everybody else, taking his hard twitching dick from his pants and stroking himself , growling hard. 

And than Tony starts to shake his bum in top of Bucky´s twitching and leaking cock still trapped in his jeans,because he was so drugged by Tony, that he was not even able to take his cock out like the others and now Bucky is coming, coming in his pants like some inexperienced teenager…

But for the third time he is not alone… Thor is coming so hard, that his come is spurting high, landing on marble floor.  
Clint is covering the couch in front of him with his fluids…Steve is moaning hard, when he came, blood still runing from his nose.. And also Bruce and Nat are not behind with their orgasm…

And first then Bucky found his voice again:„Tony sweatheart, you are so fucking sexy, darling, so unbelievably beautiful, so criminally hot, nobody should be allowed to be so fucking hot,sexy, glorious, divine like you sexy thing, my beautiful perfect doll….“ And like this he continues to mumble flattery to Tony´s ears.  
„Happy birthday my love,“ answered Tony.

„Man of Iron, if Bucky doesn´t satisfy you enough, I am here to serve you and considere I am prince of Asgard and who is Bucky…“  
Bucky growls at that and wants to punch Thor so hard, but he can not, because he is holding the most beautiful, perfect, sexy person in the universe.

„Lady and gentlemens excuse us“ and with this, Bucky is leaving the common living room with Tony in sexy lingerie in his arms taking him bridal style to their room to feel the perky bum swallowing his again rock hard dick.  
He is asking himself, what he has done to deserve Tony. He is lucky, so lucky and happy, the happiest and luckiest guy in the whole universe. He can not even believe that this became his life.


	2. Chapter 2

They were kissing each other heatedly the whole way from living room to Tony´s big bedroom.  
Soon Tony shifted his angle in Bucky´s grip and wrapped his long legs in stockings around Bucky´s waist. They moaned simultaneously into the kiss, because they crotches get really close and their erections were rubbing one another. Tony was hard in his tiny panties, hard cock rubbing against Bucky stomach. „Bucky honey I need you so much.“  
„Need you too sweet thing. I can not wait till your hot body will welcome me with its gorgeous tightness. Ahh, sweetheart, I think I might die from pure desire for you…“  
Bucky´s cock was already leaking precome and twiching against the zipper of his jeans.  
There were kissing hard again, so passionately, that it was almost painful.  
After what felt like eternity, they made it finally into the desired bedroom.  
Bucky jump into the enormous more than king size bed still holding Tony close. Then he laid Tony on the bed under himself starting to exploring all Tony´s sexy body. He was licking his neck and sucking on Tony´s earlobe. He was playing with the red sexy corset and then sucking on Tony´s fingers coveret with silky gloves. Meanwhile he was rubbing Tony´s dick with his metal hand.  
From this overwhelming stimulation Tony was already one pleading twiching mess:“ Bucky this is your birthday. You can have whatever you want from me. Ahh“  
„My sweetest darling I want you, so very badly, I want to touch this beautiful , sinful body of yours, I want to taste you, I want to hear you…“  
And with this he continued to kiss all Tony´s body, rubbing his cock and with other hand taking his killer high heels off. When it was gone he started to suck on Tony´s toes thru the soft fabric of the stockings. Then he returned to Tony´s abdomen and started to kiss and suck on the tiny part of bare skin between the corset and lacy panties. Tony´s cock was already leaking, heavy, popping up from his undies. After some time Bucky took Tony´s cock out and started to lick on the swollen cockhead.  
„Ahh Bucky, so good,..hmm so warm.“  
And then Bucky swallowed all Tony´s cock into his mouth and started to bob his head, licking with his tongue and humming around it. Tony was complately done. His hands were shaking and he was moving his head from one side to another moaning and whimpering shamelessly.  
After long moment of savoring Tony´s precious cock Bucky let go of Tony´s cock with obscene sound and shifted with his tongue closer to Tony´s tight hole. He didn´t take the thongs off, he just put the middle stripe aside and lifted Tony´s hips little bit, then he turned Tony around to have better access to his perfect ass. He begun to play with Tony´s perfect bum, kneading it with his strong hands, admiring the view and perfect soft feeling under his fingers. After a while Tony´s bottom was all read from Bucky´s attention and Bucky took the hot globes apart and bent to Tony´s entrance, to start to lick on it. Suddenly he stopped in his track, when he saw the plug in Tony´s hole.  
„Tony baby you have a plug, you prepared for me. Oh sweet thing you are so perfect.“  
„Yeah I just wanted to be stretched for you honey.“  
Bucky growled low and took the plug into his hand and started to move with it taking it slightly out and again in.  
Tony was craying from the pure pleasure.  
But Bucky didn´t have enough patience to play with the toy and tease Tony.He wanted to taste Tony and fill him finally up so badly.  
So he took out the plug, replacing it with his hot tongue. He was licking the rim of Tony´s entrance and then he pushed the tongue inside, feeling Tony´s heat to embrance his tongue.  
„Hm you taste so good sweet thing, so gorgeos and amazing.Like spring after long winter, like dew in the morning, … I can never ever can get enough of you.“  
Tony was biting his lips, eyes closed and hands holding the sheets around him tight.  
„Bucky, hmm.., please I need you inside me. I need your rampant cock streching my walls,ahh.“  
Bucky had to take long deep breath to calm himself and not coming right now, just from Tony´s dirty talk.  
„Just a second sweetheart,“ and Bucky positioned himself taking his pants off, freeing his desperate cock finally from his jeans and pressing with his leaking cockhead right into Tony´s rim.  
He took the lube from the nightstand quickly, squeezing it and covering his cock and Tony´s entrance with big amount of it. Then he pushed his cock finally slowly into Tony´s burning heat.  
When he was all the way down Tony´s tight tunnel he didn´t move for some time to adjust and give Tony chance to get use to his big cock inside of him. True, Tony was already stretched from the toy but it was not the size of Bucky´s dick and even if he was dying from desire to fuck Tony hard into the matress, he didn´t want to hurt his sweetheart. And even thought there were having sex already many times together and as Bucky knows from Tony, he was not the first man in Tony´s bed, Tony was still so incredibly tight like some virgin. Bucky didn´t know how Tony did it but it was for sure one piece of mysterious perfection of Tony Stark.  
„Ah doll you feel so goo, gooddammit, fuck, so perfect, so hot, so thight, so velvety.“  
„Bucky, please go faster and harder“, Tony was begging from under him with small desperate whimpers.  
„Ohhh sweet thing, goddammit,“ yelled Bucky and that was enough of his restrain and he started to pound into that perky ass fast and hard, holding the middle stripe of the thong with his hand.  
And it was the most sexy thing that he have seen in his entirely existence, even better than dancing Tony in lace. It was really sight to see. Tony whimpering beneath him still with the sexy corset, his gorgeous ass in the air presenting and opened for Bucky and Bucky´s cock driving like crazy into it and then the lacy thong on one of Tony´s globes.  
„Fuck Tony, ahhhhh, you are driving me crazy….ahhh…. you …. Goddammit…..ouu.. will kill me one day ….fuck… with that fucking sexiness of yours..“  
Bucky was so close, he knew that he will not last long and so was Tony, because Bucky was bouncing and brushing his prostate with every single hard thrust.  
„Ahh, Buck, fuck, Buck, you are so good, ahh, honey your cock feels so good inside me, so thick and big spreading me perfectly. Ahhh“  
„Tony, honey, Tony, Tony, perfect sweet thing I am , oh my god, I am, ouu, Tony I am coming….“  
And then Bucky was coming inside of Tony but before he emptied all of his load into Tony, he take out his dick and marked the sexy corset with his white release, he wanted to mark this stupid thing since the beginning.  
And when Tony felt Bucky´s come showering his tight hole, he was following him with loud scream, shooting his own release into the sheets .  
„ Fuck Tony you are so hot in your amazing outfit and now covered with my cum, inside and outside of you. My come is all over your hot body, honey.“  
„Yeah you are gross love, I know that, but so am I.“  
And even though Bucky was still coming back to the reality from the heights of his perfect long orgasm, he had to giggle at that comment.  
„Tony it can not be true that you are so perfect, so sexy, beautiful, yet clever and funny. You are impossible, sweet thing.“  
„Love you to Bucky“  
And after that they were just laying for what felt like hours, just coveret with sweat and cum.  
„Tony thank you for everything, you made me today best birthday ever and now I will take care of you.“  
Tony was already almost sleeping , so exhausted, but he just smiled sweetly hearing Bucky´s promise. Bucky stand up from the bed and went to the bathroom and started to prepare hot bath for both of them. When the tub was full of hot water, he came back to the bed, taking Tony into his hands and carrying him to the bathroom, he placed him gently into the welcoming water then sat down behind Tony and started to wash all Tony´s nice body with his big hands.  
When they where finished, he wrapped a towel and dried Tony with small circles around Tony´s golden skin and took him back to bed.  
Tony cuddled close to Bucky, puting his head on the musculous shoulders of his boyfriend…  
„Good night sweet thing, love you so much honey…“  
„Good night darling, love you to,“ Tony kissed him lightly on Bucky´s pretty lips.

Meanwhile in the living room:  
When Bucky and Tony left. All the other just woke up from their haze, wondering what just happened, with their cocks in their hands and lot of cum all over and around them.  
„Fuck Stark, he did this to us.“ Yelled Clint,“ see Steve, this is him without the suit, even without it, he has some sort of superpowers, which are strong enough to lead the mightiest superheroes on the planet to take their cocks out of their pants in the living room and masturbating and drooling around him like horny animals.“  
Steve was just looking sadly, still holding his spent cock and just mumbling incoherently“ so beautiful, so hot, …“  
And Clint was continuing“ maybe next time when army of chitauri will attempt to destroy our world again, or some crazy Ultron will appear, we will just dress Tony into this stupid sexy nonsense and show him and they will just kneel infront of him perplex from the shining beauty. „  
And everybody was just nodding, trying to process, what the hell had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuckony is coming :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is finally Stuckony at the end. Enjoy and feel free to comment :)

If Steve was crazy about Tony before, after the party it was pure hell. The images of Tony in that lingerie kept playing in his mind and he was not able to focus on something else then thinking about Tony and jerking himself off.

On Tuesday after the damn party Fury called a meeting about a strategy for next mission. Clint, Thor, Bruce, Nat and Steve were sitting in meeting room on time, when the meeting should start.  
„Where is Stark and Barnes ?“ yelled Fury, after 10 minutes of waiting.  
„Don´t know, probably they are having fun together,“ Clint answered sarcastically.  
„What?!“ Fury was getting pissed off already.  
And then suddenly Tony entered the room with ice cream in his hand and Bucky behind him staring at his bum like on same saint icon.  
„Where have you been STARK!!“  
„Sorry Fury, I just wanted something sweet and there was such a long queue in the ice cream shop.“  
„I also want something sweet, didn´t you change your mind Anthony?“ asked Thor from corner with husky voice.  
„What Stark?! And now ice cream!! Are you trying to kill us or what,“ Clint commented, when Tony started to lick the ice cream and hum around it happily.  
And Steve coudn´t take it anymore. Since that party he have been thinking about Tony and he didn´t even see him after he left the living room with Bucky. And now when he saw him again entering the room it was like lightining. Immediately the images of Tony in corset and stocking were again coming into his mind more vividly then ever and he was getting hard in his pants in the midle of the meeting room with Fury just inchis from him. He tried with all his super solder willpower to stop it, to think about something else, about something unsexy, about some sleazy smelly animals or about old fett people…. But it didn´t help. All he could see was Tony in red thongs and his bum and his pretty lips. And then he saw that stupid white ice cream in Tony´s hand and how Tony started to lick on it with his tongue, then lickng his pink lips and now showing the whole ice cream into his mouth, white drop flowing down from one corner of his mounth sliding thru his sexy goatee. Then how Tony noticed it, bringing his finger , cleaning his goatee with it and sucking on the finger in order to clean it.  
And that was enough. Steve was rock hard and sure that his jeans are already wet infront from precum.“ Excuse me, I …need to..go…emergency..“ he was stuttering, standing clumsily from his chair, puting his hands infront of his crotch, trying to hide akwardly his obvious erection.  
But everybody besides Fury were ingnoring him, staring at Tony´s bottom first and then at him licking that ice cream.  
„Goddammit Stark, what did you do to them, firstly you came late and now you are distracting everybody.“  
„I dind´t do anything bad. I just gave my boyfriend birthday present. That is prohibited by Shield or what? And right know I am just enjoying ice creame, this is also crime, or what? Leave me alone Fury. You should yell at Steve, he is Capitan and he is running from the meeting without any reason.“  
Before Fury manage to say something, Clint spoke up: „ Yes it is a crime to suck on damn ice cream like this infront of other people Stark. And Fury, you should see what he did to us on Saturday. If you saw it, you would be not able to have this meeting today, you would be drooling in your room and busy with something , what Steve is probably doing right now.“  
„What the hell Stark“ Fury manage to say.  
„Don´t talk to him like that Fury,“ Bucky lost his patience,“ Tony didn´t do nothing bad. He is right, he just prepared me best suprise for my birthday , leave him be“  
„Can somebody explain me what is going on, with all of you guys?“ Fury asked then.  
And then Nat spoke: „ Tony and Bucky are true, Tony just made birthday surprise. But that surprise included him in sexy lingerie dancing and twerking with his bum infront of evebybody in our living room. And the ice cream. Come on Fury, use your brain and figure it out about what they can think about, when he see him lickng the ice cream so passionately considering that they saw him on Saturday in red corset and black stockings.“  
„What,“ Fury opened his mouth wide, when he finally knew what the matter is.  
„Enough, Fury doesn´t have to know everything Nat,“ Tony stepped in.  
After some time of silence , Fury spoke: „ Ok, I am calling this meeting off, anyway you are not able to concentrate thaks Stark today. Sometimes I have a feeling that I am working with teenagers on high school, not with strong mighty superheroes.“  
„It is your fault Fury,“ Clint commeted.“ You bring this playboy to our team.“  
Bucky was furious,“ Tony is best think what happened to this damn team, you can not find someone better than him.“  
„Maybe for you Barnes,“ Clint yelled back,“ because you can take him and show your dick deep down his hot ass after seeing him in red lacy panties, or fuck his face after seeing him to deepthroat damn ice cream like this. But what about us? We are starting to get carpal tunnel syndrom from all the masturbation.“  
„Shut up Clint.“ Bucky answered and turned to Tony ,“ Come sweet thing, I have enough of these dorks here.“ And they stood up and left the meeting room together.  
„Enough, enough guys,“ Fury screamed,“ are you insane or what. Why has to be everybody obsessed with Stark. He is not the only one sexy and interesting person in this team. Barton look at Natasha for example. She is hot as hell. Why don´t you get together with her and leave Stark to Barnes.  
„I know Stark is extermely handsome, his ass is like tousend times sexier then the ass of 99,9% of other people, his eyes have icredible mysterious colour between hazel and dark night with stars, he has wit, he is interesting, he is genius and billionaire, he has the coolest cars in the world, he is never boring……Did you say corset, stocking and lacy panties….fuck…damn“ Fury gulped dryly, when he realised, what he is babbling…  
„Damn Fury you too?“ Nat raise an eyebrow, „looks like we need some expert for sexual tension in team.“  
„That will not helped for sure Nat,“ Clint added , „ I bet that he will jerk himself of after season with us, dreaming about Stark´s ass too.“  
+++++++++ In the evening they decided that they will have movie night.  
When the movie started all where sitting in the living room except Tony.  
„Thanks god that Stark is not here,“ Clint commented, „ looks like we can have finally calm evening without cum or arguing.“  
„Bucky, where is Tony?“ asked Steve.  
„He needs to finished something in his lab, maybe he will join us later.“  
After 30 minutes after the movie started Tony came in black tank top and loose sweatpants, hanging under his hip bones and covered with stains of motor oil.  
„Hi there sweet thing, good to see you again, I was already missing you so badly.Come sit on my lap, honey.“  
Clint rolled his eyes: „Again, Stark sitting in Barnes´s lap, not good idea.“  
Tony climbed into Bucky´s lap, but soon enough he was fidgeting and shaking softly with his bottom against Bucky´s crotch.  
And Steve could hear with his super solder sensitive hearing silent moans coming from Bucky.  
Bucky did´t have a patience and didn´t want to make some scene or argue again so he stood up holding Tony in his hands: „ Good night, we have enough of the movie.“  
„True,“ added Tony smirking devishly.  
„Good idea, good night to you too, better go, don´t need to se more,“Clint barked.  
„I actually want to see more,“ Thor commented.  
„Shut up Thor.“  
Bucky and Tony were giggling at first, when they were alone but soon enough they started to moan, beacause Tony was rubbing his already hard cock against Bucky.  
„Sweetheart I can not wait the long way into the bedroom…Need you right now. Come on they are watching the movie, nobody will see us here.“  
„Ahh Bucky I am in, I am wearing the plug again, so you don´t need to prepare me much.“  
„Fuck Tony, need you,“ and with this Bucky ripped with one quick move Tony´s sweatpants and was surprised when he found no underweare under it. Tony´s cock jumping immediately free.  
„Sweatheart, you are incredible.“  
He pressed Tony against the wall and Tony wrapped his legs around him.  
Bucky then took out the plug and slowly pushed his cock inside of Tony and wrapped one hand around Tony´s leaking cock. Their moanes were echoing in the big corridor.  
When Steve saw Tony in that black tank top and his hipbones, pants almost falling, he couldn´t stop to imagine Tony´s groin and he knew what needs to be done to have a peace for a while, so he stood up excusing himself, that he needs to go pee.  
When he came into the corriddor he immidiately heared the loud moans and weird sound of skin cruhing agaist skin. And in that moment he lost control of his body. His legs started to move on their own accord in the direction of the obscene sounds. Soon he saw Bucky pinning Tony and thrusting into his ass hard. He should be disgusted. But he felt just jealous , but also turned on even more then before. He was not able to turn around and leave. He just hided himself behind some big flower, which was standing there..Then he opened his fly freeing his dick and started to stroking himself. It didn´t took long time before Bucky was screaming from his orgasms and Tony was shooting on his stomach at Bucky´s hand. When Steve saw the expression in Tony´s face and heard the lovely sounds, which was Tony making, he was falling over the edge with him. And in that moment he wanted nothing more then see this Tony´s face and beeing the ground for it.  
„Come sweet thing you deserve bed, I will be ready in any minute and this time it will be long and sweet and slow.“  
„Bucky just hurry into the bedroom.“  
And Bucky didn´t wait for a second a carried Tony to the elevator.  
Steve was not in the mood to came back to the living room, so he went to his own lonly room, taking long cold shower  
After another long and romatic sex season, exactly how Bucky promised, Tony started to look somehow sad.  
„Sweetheart what happened, why you looking so sad after having such a good orgasm? Please honey tell me what´s going on, I can not stand to see you unhappy.“  
„You are so sweet Bucky, so good to me, but I don´t deserve it“  
„What are you saying baby, are you crazy, this is the stupidest thing that I ever heard. You are tousend times more then enough , billion times… Didn´t see you that everybody wants you. You are like treasure.“  
„But, but Bucky you don´t know everything about me, I need to tell you something, I can not live in lie with you.“  
„Honey what, what is it,“ Bucky asked in shaky voice.  
„I uhm… how to say…I love you with all my heart, I really do darling and I would die for you, but I don´t know what happened but I am thinking about somebody else lately…“  
„About whom?“  
„….Steve“  
Next Morning  
Steve and Bruce were sitting in the kitchen having a breakfast, when Tony came followed by Bucky.  
Normaly first Tony steps would be directly to the coffee maker, but now he was heading to Steve and when he came close enough, he bent and kiss Steve on the lips.  
At first Steve was so in shock that he was thiking that he might be dreaming , but soon he opened his mounth and giving himself completaly into the kiss forgetting about everithing else.  
When they parted to take some brathe, Tony explaned: „I was thinking about this for longer time and I have best boyfriend in the world allowing me to try this. Cap don´t you wanna try to go out with us together and maybe more?“  
„There is nothing in the world that I want more Tony.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. In the next will more on Steve and Tony finally! Promise :)


End file.
